pkmnfurretbrownfandomcom-20200213-history
Mega Evolution
---- Mega Evolution is a transformation affecting Pokémon, introduced in Generation 6. Mega-Evolved Pokémon are identified by having "Mega" in front of their name (ie "Mega Alakazam"). *In Pokémon FurretBrown, there are 42 returning species that can Mega Evolve, and they have a total of 44 Mega Evolutions. *In Pokémon FurretBrown, there are 39 new species capable of Mega Evolving, adding 39 new Mega Pokémon, for a total of 83 Mega Evolutions. There are plans to add even more. In order to Mega Evolve, almost every Pokémon must be holding their species-specific Mega Stone and the Trainer must own a Key Stone. Only Rayquaza does not need a Mega Stone. Instead, it simply needs the move Dragon Ascent. In any battle, each Trainer may Mega Evolve a single Pokémon once. A Pokémon mega evolves in addition to its normal move, but if it Pokémon isn't going to use a move, it cannot Mega Evolve. Mega Evolution occurs before most actions, besides switching. A Mega-Evolved Pokémon only reverts to its original, unevolved state if it faints or the battle ends, so if it is switched out, it will remain Mega Evolved when switched back in. Mega Stones are not affected by most moves or Abilities that would move a Mega Stone to or from a Pokémon that could use it to Mega Evolve. The moves Bestow, Covet, Fling, Thief, Trick, and Switcheroo will fail and the Abilities Magician, Pickpocket and Symbiosis will not activate. The move Knock Off cannot remove a Mega Stone from a Pokémon that can use it to Mega Evolve, and the power will not be boosted since it cannot remove the item. Embargo, Magic Room, and Klutz will not prevent a Pokémon from using its respective Mega Stone. Ability changes are instant, therefore a Sharpedo that normally has Speed Boost will not gain a boost in Speed at the end of the turn it Mega Evolves, but if it uses a biting move such as Bite or Crunch that turn, it will be boosted by Strong Jaw, its Ability as Mega Sharpedo. Additionally, a Pokémon that cannot use the Mega Stone it is holding CAN have it removed via Knock Off, Switcheroo, Trick, or other similar things, and can move it to a Pokémon that can use it, such as a Pokémon using Trick to take the Mega Stone for its species off of a Pokémon that can't use it. A Pokémon's Speed after Mega Evolution is used to determine turn order, and if a Pokémon only has an Ability such as Prankster before Mega Evolution, appropriate moves will not gain priority. If a Pokémon gains Prankster upon Mega Evolution, appropriate moves will gain priority, however. A Mega-Evolved Pokémon has different base stats, with the exception of HP (since that would cause glitches the game isn't prepared to handle), and can have a different Ability and type from its base form. Every Mega-Evolved Pokémon increases its Base Stat Total (known as BST) by 100 (For example, Rayquaza has a BST of 680, and its mega has a BST of 780). Pokémon that can Mega Evolve *3 Venusaur *6 Charizard *9 Blastoise *12 Butterfree *15 Beedrill *18 Pidgeot *26 Raichu *28 Sandslash *47 Parasect *49 Venomoth *59 Arcanine *65 Alakazam *76 Golem *80 Slowbro *85 Dodrio *91 Cloyster *94 Gengar *110 Weezing *115 Kangaskhan *127 Pinsir *130 Gyarados *142 Aerodactyl *144 Articuno *145 Zapdos *146 Moltres *150 Mewtwo *151 Mew *154 Meganium *157 Typhlosion *160 Feraligatr *162 Furret *169 Crobat